Home
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Kakashi is worried about Mia as she is always leaving the village. Mia is trying to find herself once again after the death of her brother and almost everyone she has loved. Can Kakashi save her before he loses her again?
1. Part 1: Worries

Naruto

Home

Mia x Kakashi

Kakashi Hatake is the new Hokage and he works hard to protect the hidden leaf from who or whatever comes their way.

"Your working hard." Said a voice. Kakashi's old teammate Mia sat in the window in her new ninja outfit.

"Pink is a good color on you." Kakashi teased.

It may look pink but it actually is a dark purple and black mini skirt, t-shirt, with shorts, and a tank over top the shirt.

She had her belt of pills and kuni's and her shoes were high heels but with straps all around her legs like ballet shoes.

"Thanks for getting the wrong color." Mia said. "What are yo up to?" She asked.

Kakashi was doing a lot of paper work and he didn't have any time to go home yet.

"Well, I'll bring you some food and books later. I'm off on a mission. See ya." Mia said.

"Leaving already?" Kakashi asked.

Mia rolled her eyes walked back over kissed him on the cheek and jumped out the window.

I miss you too." Kakashi said to himself.

"Kakashi sensei!" It was Naruto.

'Yes Naruto. What can I do for you?" He asked.

Mia and Kakashi had been friends for so long and didn't really go as far as a couple.

Sure Mia stays with him because she doesn't have her own place to go since she left the village.

Kakashi didn't mind it. They are friends. Best of friends. But sometimes... It's like there's something missing when either of them leave the house.

As the day came to an end Kakashi finally went home and was all alone in the dark. Even though Kakashi was used to it, it still was different now that Mia was back home.

As Kakashi lay in the bed he thought about when Obito died and how he had to tell Mia about what happened to her own little brother.

Her screams and cries filled his dreams the whole night. Leading up to the day she left.

And she was gone for a long time.

By morning, Kakashi was up and ready for his work.

"Kakashi sensei." This time it was Sakura. "I brought you some food. I hope you like it."

"Thank you Sakura." He said. "I know you miss Mia and all. So, I wanted to give you this." Sakura said handing him a letter. "I'm off to the hospital. Bye!" Sakura left and Kakashi was alone. Again.

Kakashi opened the letter and read it.

 _Dear Kakashi Hatake._

 _If Sakura has given this to you right after I left, then that means this is a serious one._

 _I my say I left for a mission but here's the truth._

 _I'm on a journey to find out what it is I truly want._

 _You have been so good with me, letting me stay with you and all but now is my time._

 _I've been gone for far too long I don't even know who I really am. I may say I'm an Uchiha but I honestly don't know._

 _Don't worry about me. I'm just outside the gates not too far._

 _If you need me for anything important then please come find me._

 _Forever with you, this time,_

 _Mia Uchiha._

It was quiet a read. Kakashi understood thankfully. He knew Mia needed to re find herself after everything. So he wouldn't stop her.

He won't get in her way. But their is still a chance he could loser again.

As the day went by just like that Guy came by for lunch.

"Kakashi my old friends. Hows about we go for a break?" He asked.

Kakashi smiled and took him up on his offer. He needed to talk to someone about what he was feeling.

After telling Guy everything that's been happening...

"Man. Kakashi. I had no idea what you were feeling this whole time. Everyone figured Mia was feeling out of place. But you... my old friends. If there is anything you need then let me know." Guy said.

Kakashi could always count on Guy for anything. After Rin... Guy has been there for him every step of the way.

"Thanks old friend and rival." Kakashi said.

After lunch Kakashi went back to work. "Sensei?" That was odd. Sasuke came through the doors to see his sensei?

"Yes, Sasuke?" Kakashi said as he put down his pen.

"It's just...Mia mentioned you in need of a break." Sasuke said.

Mia? "And what exactly did she say?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke seemed to be uncomfortable in this situation. "She just said you looked tired and needed a day off." He said.

"Take it easy." Sasuke finished before leaving.

"Thanks for your concern." Kakashi said as Sasuke closed the door.

Kakashi finished up early and headed home.

Kakashi fixed himself some food and sat in bed eating while thinking about his dream.

Mia's face was so sad. She lost her brother. And she couldn't cope. Kakashi wished he could have done something to make her stay. That way she would have never left.

But even if she did... Minato and Kushina. She would watch them die too. And possible have died with them against the Fox demon.

Then there was...Itachi. He killed everyone in his own clan. All except for Sasuke. Mia stayed she would be one of the dead bodies in the ground.

Maybe it was best for her to have left the village when Obito died.

Once he finished his dinner he sat up and read his book for a while before falling asleep.

 **And this is where I will end it. Been at this for a while. I'll bring up the second part as soon as I can!**

 **Hope you like it!**


	2. Part 2: Stay With Me

Naruto

Home

Mia x Kakashi

It was the village burning and the roar of the fox demon echoed in the wind.

"Here!" Shouted a voice. Kakashi was still young. But this wasn't what he needed.

"No. Sir!" Kakashi and Sarutobi saw the bodies of Minato and Kushina.

Naruto was still a baby so he cries and cries.

"He is now the host for the fox demon." He said.

Kakashi looked at the baby and felt sad for him.

Mia's face however, looked sad like she did when she heard of Obito's death.

Kakashi was dreaming but this wasn't what he wanted. Mia left the village again.

"Keep him safe Kakashi. Be his teacher like Minato was to us." Her voice echoed in his mind.

As Kakashi woke up slightly Mia was there.

"Stay still." She said. "You have a high fever. I told Sasuke to tell you to have a day off, but not like this." She said.

"What are you-"

"I'm here to take care of you Kakashi. Now lay back. I'll get you some food and medicine. Then you can rest easy." She said.

Kakashi fell back asleep and now he dreamed of the Uchiha clan.

Mia and her parents. "I'm so sorry." He said.

"They did what I asked." Mia said.

"Mia. Please. Stay." Kakashi begged.

"Itachi will pay. He may be looking for me. I can't stay. Can't kill a moving target so easily." She said.

Kakadhi felt tears falling from his cheeks. He was crying. He hasn't done that since Obito's death.

"It's okay." Obito's voice spoke. "I'll be fine. I'm at peace. Just take care of Rin and Mia for me."

Kakashi woke up in a cold sweat.

He took a few deep breaths. He looked around his room and saw the tries of food and bottle of medicine.

"So it wasn't a dream. She really was here." He whispered to himself.

He got up and walked into the other room.

"Oh! Your awake!" Mia spoke. She was cooking something in the kitchen. "I was worried. Guy came to find me right after Sasuke said you didn't go into the office the other day. You were sick with a high fever. boy you really needed a day off." Mia said.

Kakashi didn't say anything.

"You were sweating in your sleep. Even saying names. Minato. Kushina. Rin. Obito. Sasuke. Naruto. You must have been having a nightmare." She continued.

Suddenly, he came up behind her and hugged her tight. "I'm glad your here. I'm so happy...your home." He said softly.

Mia was a little red but sighed. "I'm guessing it was all about me."

Kakashi turned her around. "Please stay here with me. I miss you so much I can't live without you. I don't ever want to lose you like everyone else." Mia was hearing a vary emotional side of Kakashi.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said. Placing her hand on his cheek. "I'm staying right here. Where I belong. With you." She said smiling.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. He then did something unexpected. He pulled down his mask and before Mia could say a word. Kakashi leaned down and kissed her.

Mia closed her eyes and kissed back. Something she's been waiting for, for the longest time of her whole life.

As Kakashi pulled away. "I love you Kakashi Hatake." She said breathless.

"I love you too, Mia Uchiha."

The End.

 **Well finally this is finished. Hope you loved it!**

 **There is someone suffering somewhere. Let's do the right thing and help them. Give them the strength they need to keep going in their lives.**


End file.
